godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla Junior/@comment-10483109-20150915031858
Okay... Two theories on Godzilla Jr. resurrection: 1. Godzilla Jr. is truly just Godzilla Jr. in mind and spirit, but made bitter from the death of his parent and from his own experience with death. That would explain his aggressive attitudes in later appearances compared to his usually human friendly demeanor (shhh, we could pass that off as differentiating portrayals based on who's making what, but... Nah.) 2. Godzilla Jr., when he revived, ceased to be Godzilla Jr.. Perhaps he's Godzilla Jr. in body, but his mind is Godzilla senior's fully. Another way to explain his aggressiveness in future films. Expanding on the latter theory, if we were to think that Godzilla senior is female then we encounter an awkward theoretical - This would mean the surviving Godzilla has the soul/spirit/mind of a female Kaiju but lives in the body of a male Kaiju. Or perhaps, because the body is so irradiated, the body changes to fit the mind somehow? Which brings me to my next point and actually a third theory: 3. Expanding on both theories: Godzilla is unable to die and/or any attempts to kill Godzilla will always prove unsuccessful. Godzilla is some sort of immortal entity that manifests itself in whatever form it has access too. It manifests itself in Biolante, in SpaceGodzilla, in Minya, in Godzilla Jr., in everything it's radiation touches. However, there is only 'one' Godzilla and it's not the first Godzilla, it's not Godzilla's adoptive children, and it's not any strange hybrid - Godzilla is not just a creature. It is a creature with a very specific mindset. A bitter, revenge-filled and desperate mindset. Conflicted between saving the earth and destroying the humans that killed its mate. This specific Godzilla will always find itself reappearing no matter what form. Let's be honest here - we could say Godzilla is simply just a flesh and blood monster but you have to admit that it is the most unearthly Kaiju there is. Even its cry sounds like the bellowing of some monster from Tartarus. So where am I going with this? I'm saying that I would likely compare Godzilla to the likes of Azahoth and Cthulhu than I would a dinosaur. Because a dinosaur is an animal and Godzilla has something an animal lacks - mortality. When you get right down to it, you have to face that Godzilla is truly the personifcation of an atom bomb - specifically, Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You cannot kill an atom bomb. You cannot kill the horrors of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. You cannot blot out the tragedies thereof, you cannot deny the horrors thereof - both incidents are truly immortal. Godzilla is not an animal. Godzilla is destruction and revenge and bitterness and violence and mourning and distinctly human emotions and human motivations. He is a walking atomic bomb. He is a reminder that you can never get rid of the horrors of mankind. Godzilla will never go away, because Godzilla is something you can never get rid of. Godzilla is more than just mankind's horrors. Again, I will still liken him more to some cosmic horror than I would just a simple personification. Taken literally, he is a walking atomic bomb. A walking Nagasaki. The tragedy of Hiroshima and Nagasaki given a fleshy, living body. And that is something truly and utterly inhuman. Just chew on those thoughts and see how they taste. It's certainly very unsettling. We're all here for the monsters, we're all here for Godzilla but we're not here for the meaning or the implications. We're guilty of just kicking back and rooting for Godzilla, but you have to remind yourself what you're actually rooting for. It isn't at all comforting.